The present invention relates generally to a coaxial connector and, more particularly, to a right angle coaxial connector having a die cast housing.
Coaxial connectors fall into two general categories, namely, those employing stamped outer contacts, and those having zinc die cast outer contacts or housings. A stamped contact coaxial connector typically consists of three components, namely an insulator, a center contact, and a sheet metal stamped outer contact. The assembly procedure for such a connector is quite simple since all operations occur in the same axial direction and, hence, manual as well as fully automated assembly is possible, which is presently being conducted in the industry.
Stamped contact coaxial connectors have the advantage of low cost components at the expense of lesser electrical performance as compared to zinc die cast coaxial connectors, a relatively large up-front capital expenditure, and a lack of manufacturing flexibility.
Coaxial connectors having zinc die cast outer housings offer better electrical performance and manufacturing flexibility than stamped contact coaxial connectors. However, the zinc die cast connectors have more components and the assembly of the connectors is more complex, resulting in higher assembly costs than required for the assembly of stamped contact coaxial connectors.
An example of a zinc die cast right angle coaxial connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,470. The connector employs three die cast parts, two insulators, and a center contact. Such a connector is relatively expensive due to the large number of components, and the number of steps that are required to assemble the connector.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,846,711 and 5,011,415 disclose stamped contact right angle coaxial connectors in which the outer contact is provided with a rearwardly-extending flap that is bent downwardly after the center contact and insulator are mounted through the opening at the rear of the outer contact during the assembly process. The bending of the flap can be readily accomplished because the outer contact is formed of sheet metal that is malleable and, therefore, easily formed. The use of a die cast housing with a flap in a right angle coaxial connector has not been used due to the poor formability of the zinc die cast material. Uncontrolled bending of a die cast flap can result in the immediate cracking of the flap off of the housing. Even if the flap does not crack, surface cracking will normally occur at the bend which results in corrosion and possible fracturing of the flap at the bend in time.
It would be desirable to have, and it constitutes the object of the present invention to provide, a right-angle coaxial connector employing a die cast outer housing having a flap that can be suitably formed without causing damage to the housing, and that may be produced at a cost approaching that of a stamped contact-style connector, while maintaining the higher electrical performance characteristics afforded by the use of the die cast housing.